Best Day Ever
by kolirox
Summary: Despite The Joella fights and Nick's inability to accept Huzza as the coolest word ever Macy still gets the Best Day Ever.


**This is because I haven't been able to post anything for my Cinderella story and I feel bad. So for my readers, here's something to hold you over until I can bust out chapter seven of Cinderella Had It Easy.**

**KoLi **

Lunch period was probably Macy Misa's favorite part of the day. She was always eager to rush off to the table where she met Stella and the JONAS boys. The conversations that ensued were almost always comical, thanks to a certain Lucas brother. Macy was smiling into her soup as she listened to Kevin passionately defend his side as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Huzza Is the coolest word in the world. Bottom line." Nick began to shake his head.

"Huzza isn't even a real word." Kevin sighed with frustration.

"Yes it is. I learned it in my history class. It's from like 1760 something." Joe looked up from his sandwich at Nick.

"It is a pretty cool word." He said as he pointed his ham and cheese in Nick's direction.

"You guys would think necrophilia was a cool word." Joe and Kevin looked at each other. Joe nodded his head and Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya it's kinda cool." Nick placed his hand over his eyes and let it slid down his face.

"You two are morons." Kevin leaned back in his chair, shock evident in his face.

"There is no need for name calling Nicholas. Macy!" Macy sat up in her instantly. "Tie-breaker!" Macy groaned.

"Kevin you know I can't do that."

"Tie-breaker!"

"You already have 2-1 why?"

"You know my vote doesn't count, I brought it up and you're also not a member of the family. You're an outside opinion that is subjective." Nick snorted.

"I think you mean objective Kevin. And she can't be, she's JONAS Number One Super Fan." Macy frowned.

"I can be subjective."

"Objective." Kevin said with a smile.

"Oh, right, thanks Kevin. I can be objective Nicholas." Macy's eyes glazed over as a small smile spread across her lips as she turned back to Kevin.

"Macy, Macy." Nick waved his hand in front of her face. "We're having a conversation." Macy blinked raptly and giggled nervously.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Nick, but Huzza is pretty cool for a number of reasons. One it hasn't been used in hundreds of years. Two it's an epic battle cry and thirdly I can totally see Kevin yelling it at the prep rallies." Nick growled, got up from his chair, slammed it back in place and walked away. Moments after his departure a snicker moved through the table until full blown laughter could be heard clear across the hall way.

Kevin stood, threw his arms in the air and let out a resounding "Huzza!"

"I didn't think I'd upset Nicky Doodle Dandy so much." Another round of laughter engulfed the group but immediately was silenced when Stella slammed her bag on the table. Joe's eyes glazed over and the sandwich he had been destroying fell from his hand as he placed a fist under his chin.

"Hi Stella." He said in a dream like state. Stella snorted.

"Joseph."

"Your hair looks beautiful today. " He tentatively reached out for her locks. She quickly slapped his hand away and turned to Macy.

"Macy, we need to talk. Like now." Macy was pulled from her chair and dragged into the senior girl's bathroom.

"God Macy, Joe is so infuriating. One minute he's trying to play with my hair and the next he's blowing me off for the next thing in a mini skirt!" Stella's eye began to water and Macy wondered how long this break down would last before she could get back to the table. As selfish as that sounded, she wanted to spend time with the guys. Stella was great but one could only put up with the same sob story every day. She placed a hand on her head, God she was being an awful friend.

"Stella, honestly hun, you need to move on. I know you two grew up together and love fashion and all that. But he's making you miserable and you so do not deserve that. I mean seriously have you seen the way Damien looks at you. He's far more attractive than Joe and he totally worships you." Stella wiped her eyes and sniffed. She shrugged her shoulders and let a weak smile cross her face.

"You're right Macy. You know what I'm so done with Joseph; he can't keep dragging me along like this." Stella straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom in complete confidence. She stuttered past the table and straight to where her new beau was. Joe's mouth fell open as he watched her shamelessly flirt with Damien. He grunted, threw his sandwich down and kicked the chair away from him as he stood and left the table. Macy came sat down shortly after Joe left and looked around the table.

"Where'd everybody go?" Kevin shrugged.

"Nick got mad but you were here for that. And Joe saw Stella with that kid over there so he stormed off. I guess it's just you and me now." Macy blushed and looked down.

"Oh okay." She looked down, unable to find something to say. Kevin leaned forward and looked at her.

"Are you sure, you seem uncomfortable. I'm sure we could get Nicky Doodle Dandy to come back." Macy laughed, looked up and gasped at how close Kevin's face was to hers.

"Um, no really I'm okay." Kevin gave her smile.

"Good because I think we should do the whole eating alone thing tonight." Macy cocked her head to the side. Kevin's smile grew.

"I want to take you on a date Macy." Macy's mouth formed an 'O' as her eyes grew wide. "That is if you'll go with me?" Macy nodded speechless.

"Good." With that he leaned further over the table and placed a kiss on her mouth. The bell rang as he pulled away. He got up to leave then turned back and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful by the way." Macy's hand was on her lips as she sat in a daze. A slow smile crept over her features as she sat back in the chair, processed everything that had happened.

After a moment and the lunch hall had cleared she let a large girlish squeal of joy. Kevin Lucas kissed her, and better yet she was going on a date with him. Today was The Best Day Ever!

Kevin sat in his class over joyed as he heard what he thought be a Huzza! being yelled from the hall way.

**The end**

**That'd be my story. Wanted to post something so we could have 1,000 stories for the Pure Horace Mantis community!!! **

**Koli **


End file.
